tATued Love
by KBaLt-AoI
Summary: Songfic, SasuNaru, las canciones son de t.A.T.u, llevan continuedad, muerte de personaje... etc.


La li hoooooo!!!!!

Traigo fic, el primero que termino de naruto n.n que felicidad… pero saben que me haria mas feliz? que me dejaran review n.n

**Categoría:** Songfics…. O.O temanle al poder de t.A.T.u, por que todas las canciones son de ellas XD… Yaoi…. Mencion de SasuSaku, pero solo por parte de ella… angst?... Muerte de un personaje… y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo XD.

**Por?:** porque se me dio la gana XD y por escuchar tanto esta cancion… nomas por mis deficiencia mentales.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

**Chap. 1: Malchik Gay**

Malchick Gay, Malchick gay, 

Lo vi, y aunque me cueste creerlo es verdad, tu encima de Naruto, los labios unidos…. era como tantas veces te soñé conmigo…. pero esta vez no era yo…. odio a las rubias, primero Ino y ahora Naruto….

Handsome, tender, soft, 

Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi… Eras un sueño… y lo sigues siendo… Lindo, con esa mirada de adulto… mi sueño, era hacer que me regalaras una mirada dulce, solo a mi, y que siguieras igual de frío con los demás; y digo era, porque esa mirada que soñé ya fue dada a otro…

Why do you look right through me? 

Podría llegar a ser mas patética? fingí varios días después de ver eso, pero tenias que darte cuenta…

"Que te pasa Sakura" dijiste, fue un lindo detalle el que te preocuparas por mi y en otra situación me hubiera ilusionado y presumido de ello, pero no ahora…

Thinking, no I can't deny my feelings. 

"nada" conteste, igual de deprimida, tu solo me miraste con compasión… no puedo negar lo que siento, ni ocultarlo, soy demasiado predecible…

Growing, strong I tried   
to keep believing, dreaming on. 

Así pase mucho tiempo y negándome a mi misma lo que vi., para poder seguir, lo dijo Haku, no sirve vivir sin un sueño… así sigo soñando con eso que se que jamás será, sobreviviendo, me hago mas fuerte y trato de buscar algo mas…

And every time I see you I cry more, 

Pero no lo hay… Tu eras y sigues siendo todo para mi… y yo sigo llorando cada noche, por que no fui lo suficientemente buena como para que te fijaras en mi… ni siquiera con la ventaja de estar en tu equipo…

I want to hold you closer, closer, closer, closer.  
But you leave me feeling frozen. 

Ahora me siento estupida, por todas las veces que te pedí que saliéramos y tu te negabas y me dejabas con la ilusión de que talvez después me dirías que si… soy una ilusa…

Malchick gay, Malchick gay, I can be all you need. 

Sasuke, yo quería ser esa persona a la que protegerías, a la que amarías, la que te cambiaria, pero no, solo soy esa amiga que tendrá que felicitarlos cuando me lo digan, y tu me sonreirás sonrojado… por que el cambio tu corazón.

Won't you please stay with me? Malchick gay, Malchick gay. 

Dime, por que no mejor te quedas conmigo? acaso no querías resurgir tu clan? es imposible que tu y Naruto lo hagan…

Apologies mother please. Malchick gey, Malchick gey. 

Lo siento… a todos, de verdad perdónenme, por ser una asquerosa egoísta, pero así son las cosas, o acaso yo no tengo el mismo derecho de pensar en mi como ellos lo hicieron?

Can't erase what I feel. Malchick gay, gay Malchick gay. 

Así soy, me disculpo por que se que estoy mal, pero no puedo cambiarlo, así estoy bien, o de otro modo explotare… en mi mente, solo resuena tu nombre…

Malchick gay, Malchick gay, Malchick gay, Malchick, Malchick. 

Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke…

Choking making motion, 

Me asfixio con esto, quise gritarlo hace mucho, pero no lo hice, te amo, Sasuke… quisiera escucharte decirme eso a mi… por que esa vez fue a Naruto a quien se las dedicaste...

I try to keep on hoping for a way, 

Y aun así yo seguí soñando… ilusionándome tontamente… que por algún motivo tu me mirarías a mi…

A reason for a softer common close. 

Y busque motivos para que tu fueras mío… noche tras noche, no dormía por ilusionarme con una mirada tuya, con diversos escenarios, diversas situaciones… en todas tu venias a mi y me pedías perdón por no haberme mirado antes y por haberme hecho sufrir todo esto….

I long for you to hold me like a boyfriend does. 

Y espere a que eso sucediera…. seguí soñando, esforzándome, evitando desearle mal a alguien…

And though my dream is slowly fading, 

Pero nunca paso… y yo le desee mal a el, que algo le pasara y que tu vinieras a mi…

I want to be the object, object, object, object,  
Of your passions body hopeless. 

Quería ser quien te consolara… y que me comenzaras a mirar… que extrañaras su cuerpo y que te desquitaras en el mío… rebaje mis sueños puros a una asquerosa fantasía…

Malchick gay, Malchick gay, I can be all you need. 

Yo pude ser todo para ti… solo para ti…

Won't you please stay with me? Malchick gay, Malchick gay. 

Y aun así te sigues negando a mirarme, vives en tu mundo feliz con el…

Apologies mother please. Malchick gay, Malchick gay. 

Lamento haberlo hecho, porque se que todos sufrirán por el… pero nadie lo hará por mi

Can't erase what I feel. Malchick gay, gay Malchick gay

Aun así no pude evitar sentirme bien por hacerlo…

Sasuke, esta es mi venganza… tomaste mi sueño, mi razón para vivir y lo destruiste… tomaste mi vida y ahora yo tomo la suya…

Y aun así te amo…

Haruno Sakura

--------------

Los sentimientos de Sakura al ver a su Sasuke besando a Naruto

Siguiente capitulo... una explicación de este capitulo XD y all the things she said.


End file.
